


Dinner Conversation

by MoragMacPherson



Series: Tempus Frangit [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crossover, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-28
Updated: 2010-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-09 18:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoragMacPherson/pseuds/MoragMacPherson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin (takes place during <em>Another Side of the Sky</em>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner Conversation

Martha and Buffy chatter away at dinner while the Doctor eats individual grains of his pilaf. Finally, he can’t stop himself. “Injecting yourself with the virus, very clever.”

Buffy spears an olive defiantly. “It worked.”

“You couldn’t have known that.”

Martha clears her throat. “I did. I ran a scan of her blood in the TARDIS. You should see her white blood cells. I wouldn’t want to run into one of them in a dark capillary.”

The fork teeters in his grasp. “You ran a scan in the TARDIS?”

"Yeah, she did. She’s picked up a thing or two from you over the last few months.” Buffy sucks the pimento out of the olive, and the Doctor has to look away, staring down at his plate.

“It was rash. Shouldn’t play games with your life like that.”

Martha snorts. “Seems Buffy’s picked up a thing or two from you too."


End file.
